


Waking

by KateKintail



Category: Lord of the Rings (Movies), Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 02:37:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateKintail/pseuds/KateKintail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gimli “helps” Legolas wake up</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not my character. Just play.
> 
> Notes: I don’t really know what this is… maybe part of something bigger? I don’t know. But here it is, for what it’s worth.

            The dream had been a pleasant one, albeit strange and confusing, as dreams always were. Nonetheless, it seemed real until it slipped away from him. He paused in the fuzzy middle ground between sleep and consciousness for a few moments, not quite sure of what was happening. He struggled to remember the dream, keeping his eyes shut in hopes of finishing it properly, but it was lost to him now with no means of recovery.

            And now there was something else commanding him. There were strong, powerful sensations rushing through his body, making him hot and tingly. He knew the feeling well and thought to break free from it. But then it overpowered his mind until he was certain he did not want it to stop.

            Legolas’ hips bucked upwards and he gave a simultaneous sigh and groan. His whole body was filled with pleasure, pleasure that could not be contained. With a gasp, his back arched and his cock emptied warmth onto his stomach.

            Fully awake now, Legolas relaxed back against the bed sheets and opened his eyes. Gimli lay beside him, as always, but this time lay curled by Legolas’ waist. One hand was loosely curled around the elf’s long, slender cock.

            The dwarf pulled his hand back and, sheepishly, looked up at Legolas. “I am sorry for that,” he confessed. “You were so hard when I woke and I could not resist admiring it. Then, once I was looking, I could not help but touch. One finger turned into two and two became my whole hand and before I knew it… I  _am_  sorry.”

            Legolas’ breathing was deep but slow. He motioned for Gimli to crawl up the bed towards him. Then he placed a firm kiss on the dwarf’s lips, nuzzling the bushy beard afterwards. “I cannot imagine a more pleasant manner of waking.”

            “Truly?” Gimli said, amused. “You are not cross with me for taking such liberties while you slept?”

            Legolas nuzzled again, then stroke Gimli’s head gently. “Rest your eyes, my dwarf, and I shall reply in kind.”


End file.
